


Doughy Love OwO

by Just_A_Waffle_Bitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Mpreg, Other, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch/pseuds/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Jeremy was a young twink, he had an obsession with bread. Something about it just... aroused him. The fluffy texture of it, the delectable smell of a freshly baked loaf, and the fucking TASTe. It was just... exhilirating. His favorite kind of bread was light, fluffy bread. So light and so fluffy that he could lay down on it as a comfortable mattress, if he were 6 inches tall. He loved bread so much that he created a bread community on google plus, with only two other members: Michael, who joined out of pity, and some weirdo named Tad Strange. He was a bread boi. Bread was his favorite body pillow. He would lie in bed with the bread at night and stroke it, moaning softly at the naughty bread-related fantasies he had. One night, he decided to act upon these fantasies. He opened his asshole and shoved an entire slice of bread up his ass. Moaning filled the room. "B-BONE ME BREAD DADDY!~ YOU'RE MY BIG LOAF!" His husband Jared, who was watching vine compilations in the other room, didn't hear him over the loud cronchy sound of his bathbomb snack. The next day, Jeremy went about life as usual. Have a heated discussion about memes with Jared, vore a bread sandwich, watch bread porn while rubbing his nipples and moaning with delight, and go on his morning jog to run away from the existential terror of the void. Of course, the running was pointless since the reign of the void was inevitable, but it was fun to do anyway. Halfway through his existentially worthless jog, he collapsed on the ground, suddenly feeling short of breath. He looked down and was surprised to see he was a lot fatter than normal, which was weird, since he had been on an all bread diet. He shrugged it off and went to sleep. SUDDENLY THE SWUIP APPERED IN HIS DREAM!!! "Squid!? What are you doing heere!? I don't like you, nasty stinky stink computer smh!!!" Jeremy shouted. "Yo you're pregnant." The evil computer daddy said. Suddenly, Jeremy woke up. WHAT COULD IT MEAN!?!?!!? The next day, he approached Jared in the kitchen. "Jared, I have something to tell you." "What, are you gay!?" Jared pretended to act shocked. "No- well, yes, but... Jared, I'm... pregananant." Jared let out le gasp. "Is it mine?" Jeremy looked nervously at his feet. "Well... No. It's actu-" Jared cut him off, tears in his eyes. "JEREMY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!!! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!!!" Jeremy was about to respond, but felt sudden pain and passed out. He woke up in a hospital. "Jeremy, I would like you to meet your son." The doctor said, holding up a slice of bread. Jeremy looked at his son, tears in his eyes. It was white bread, as white and soft as he was. "He's... beautiful. I'm gonna make him... Micha-" he was cut off by Jared. "No, fuvk you. You cheated on me, at the very least you could let me name the baby. His new name is Evantron. I was gonna make him Evan, but to be honest he looks more like a Megatron. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna leave with my son." He picked up the slice of bread and left. And then he woke up to find Evan sleeping next to him. He sighed. "Am I really so unsatisfied with this marriage that I dreamed about marrying a man with a bread fetish? ...eh. I've had worse boyfriends."


	2. Oof why did i make a chapter 2

Jeremy sighed as he flipped through the channels on the TV. It had been 5 weeks since his husband Jared had divorced him, taking his son Evantron along with him. Oh, how he longed to hold his little slice of joy in his arms once again, pinching his soft doughy cheeks. But that was all lost now. He had screwed up, and now he had no bread boyfriend, no husband, and no son.  _Might as well masturbate away the pain..._ he thought to himself as he typed "food porn" into the search bar on his computer. It was just as he was pulling his pants off that he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone to answer it, figuring he might just pull a page 80, but dropped the phone immediately as he heard the voice that came from the reciever. "Hello? Anyone there, ya cheating twink?" IT WAS THE VOICE OF HIS EX HUSBAND JARED!!!!

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED???


End file.
